thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | History of TGWTG.com | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | Interviews | Facts | Games | Guides | Wiki Staff since October 25, 2008 ;August 6th, 2009/RABBI! Hey! Before I get to the obvious changes around here, let me extend my congrats to Rabbi for joining the TGWTG team members Coldguy and JewWario in a special project. This guy has earned it in more ways than one. He has a new podcast called Spine Breakers. For more info, check out the article. The podcast is about books, reading them and he isn't alone in this. So, once again, congrats to Rabbi! In other news, more buttons and categories have been added. Barfiesta info will be filled in as time goes by. So, please be patient in that regard. That's it from me! -Cferra ;June 29th, 2009/A General Notice. Due to the influx of new members on the wiki, I'd like to remind everyone of something. We have a staff of admins here and if you have questions please direct them to myself, Spikesgirl1, ChaosD1, Braeden Orr or any other admin on the wiki team. Please come to one of us if you have ideas on how to improve articles. Don't add or remove information from articles or add things without consulting us first. Communication is key. Oh and also use the talk pages! Cferra ;June 11th, 2009/About certain things. Alright. I've noticed some people are trying to make Aussie or Aussie related pages on the wiki. I have to delete them as I'm still under orders to delete them. I'll see what happens in regards to the pages in the future. In the mean time, please refrain from making Aussie or Aussie related pages until if/when I can sort this out. Thanks, Cferra ;June 5th, 2009/ Status of TGWTG notice. If you haven't already, go here and read the Status of the Site. There, you'll find news regarding TGWTG's future. For a rundown, here I go: * New Channels coming to go with Blistered Thumbs. * T-Shirts coming soon. For more, go to the site. However, there was a sad note. TGWTG has parted ways with ThatAussieGuy. We, the staff, wish him well in his future endeavors. We removed all information regarding him as per the request of Mike Michaud. It's unfortunate and like the staff of the site, we'll miss him and we wish him well. Cferra P.S. I'll update the news feed once new vids are up. ;May 26th,2009/What? TGWTG Wikia is evolving! No longer are we TGWTG Wikia. We are now evolving into the Channel Awesome Wikia. This means that the front page will be changed and other changes will be added to the wikia over time. Michaud informed me that now was the time to change. Who am I to argue with that? Well, as you can see phase one is complete and more changes will be coming your way! Cferra ;May 25th, 2009/Profile Upgrades and other stuff. By now you'll have noticed several changes to the profiles of everyone staffed at TGWTG. That was done soley to change the aesthetics of them. I wanted to spruce things up and make them look cool. So far they look pretty awesome. Speaking of changes, I'll be adding a new section of the Wikia for articles. It's long overdue and I need to get that section done. In the mean time, enjoy the wiki and everything from tgwtg! Cferra ;May 10th, 2009/The Day of Awesome! If you haven't checked the main site, I suggest you do so. Why? Because the video of epic proportions has been unleashed on the denizens of TGWTG. I am speaking of the One year anniversary video. The video is an accumulation of the team's hard work, dedication and your support through your donations. This is their gift to you. First Year Anniversary Video. What's next? Well, we'll see. We have the next live edition of Transmission Awesome to look forward to and more vids from the team regarding this epic event! -Cferra ;April 21,2009/Happy Birthday!! We here at the TGWTG Wiki wish to thank TGWTG for entertaining us and making year one memorable! Congrats on TGWTG Year one and let's make the next year just as or even MORE epic than last year. Happy birthday from the TGWTG wikia team! -The TGWTG Wikia team Older News TGWTG News News from Channel Awesome. Friday, August 14th, 2009 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Hollywood Homicide *Phelouse (shows): Mortal Komedy Episode 2 *Specials; A French Lesson Thursday, August 13th, 2009 *The Spoony Experiment: Clones of Bruce Lee Parts 1 and 2 *Sage Reviews: King of Fighters XII *Full Circle: Let's Play Kings Quest V Parts 18 and 19 Wednesday, August 12th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The AngryJoeShow: G.I. Joe Tuesday, August 11th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Law and Order #1 *Specials: NC Captain Planet Bloopers *5 Second Movies: Rosario + Vampire *'More News' Channel Awesome is the company that sponsors ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, Blistered Thumbs and other Internet personalities associated with the organization. Based in Chicago, Il, the company was founded by Mike Michaud, Mike Ellis and Bhargav Dronamraju. "Channel Awesome!" To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Category:Browse Category:Content